


100 Different Ways To Get To Know You

by redwithenvy



Series: 100 Different Ways To Get To Know You [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asia doesn't know what a crush feels like but finds out eventually, Cute Ending, F/F, Feelings Realization, First Dates, High School, Homecoming, In which Asia's the useless lesbian and Kameron is trying her best, Kameron is a hopless romantic, Kameron is mad cause Asia is dumb, Lesbian AU, Opposites Attract, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, cis girl au, goth!asia, prep!kameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwithenvy/pseuds/redwithenvy
Summary: It started fairly simple. Asia said her and Kameron weren't friends and Kameron didn't like that, so she went and made Asia this jar and now Asia thinks she might have a crush on the preppy blonde.Y'know the usual.
Relationships: Kameron Michaels/Asia O'Hara
Series: 100 Different Ways To Get To Know You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046272
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	100 Different Ways To Get To Know You

It was only 10:27am and Asia already couldn’t wait for the day to be over. It was 3rd period at St. Michelle’s High School, aka Asia’s least favorite part of the day. Not only because it was American History, but also because of the ditzy blonde that Ms. Davenport refused to move to the other side of the room when asked. Kameron Michaels was a nuisance to Asia’s spirit. She was so obnoxiously happy and even if she was typically quiet, she for some reason  _ loved _ to talk to Asia. It didn’t matter the subject really. Sometimes she would ask the time and then end up going on some meaningless tangent about her life that Asia barely listened to. The only real upside to the girl was that she was nice to look at. That was the saving grace of Kameron Michaels. She was pretty. and being eye candy was the only thing keeping Asia from ripping her head off. 

I guess being pretty has its perks. 

“Hey Asia!” The blonde leaned over to her desk neighbor, the front her hot pink sweater being completely submerged in bouncy curls as she leant forward to get closer to Asia. Asia rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the bubbling blonde behind her. She was already pretty pissed off about having been assigned detention after school today in first period, so she definitely was not going to let the girl bother her any today. She just stared up and listened to the video that was playing on the smartboard; trying not to let the girl’s voice infiltrate her ears. 

“Asiaaaaa!” Kameron repeated her name with a whispered purr, making Asia clench her jaw. God her voice made her feel like nails were ripping down the front of a chalkboard. It was excruciating to hear the slight gruffness to the ebullient girl. Everything about her voice was annoying now that Asia thought about it. It was feminine but also sort of low with a hint of rasp to it. She couldn’t explain to herself why the sound of it made her stomach feel like it was dropping every time she spoke, but she knew she didn’t like it. 

“O’Hara!” Kameron finally said, getting impatient for the girl’s attention. Asia rolled her eyes and impatiently whipped her head around to look at the now smiling girl who now sat herself back down into her seat. 

“What the hell do you want?” Asia’s voice whispered, clearly annoyed. Kameron tilted her head at her, almost completely puzzled as to why the girl in front of her seemed so perturbed right now. As she mentally tries to figure out what's got Asia’s panties in a twist, she remembers she had a question to ask. 

“I need a date to homecoming and my boyfriend and I broke up last week so he can’t go. As you probably know I need a date to get in and-” Kameron’s lips zip shut upon hearing Asia’s voice ring through over the sound of the video. 

“I am  _ not  _ hooking you up with my brother, Kameron.” Asia states before turning around and sitting back in her chair with a sigh, fixing her eyes back on the screen. Kameron crossed her arms over her chest and feigned a pout, but internally giggled at the idea that Asia thought she would have wanted her brother to take her anywhere, let alone a school dance. Her brother was okay, but Asia far surpassed her male counterpart in every way, shape, and form. It was laughable to think she’d want to take her brother to homecoming over her. 

“I meant you, silly!” Kameron said, as chiperly as she says everything else, making Asia’s eyes go wide. Asia quickly turns back around, being met with yet another smile, once again making her stomach churn uncomfortably. The girl knits her eyebrows, looking the blonde up and down, examining every detail that sets her off. Starting at the vibrant yellow plaid skirt and over her form fitting, freshly bleached white blouse, and oversized pink cardigan which completely covered her hands like mittens, all the way to the dangling blue rubber duck earrings that swung lightly as she unconsciously bounced her leg. She was so...bright! So sickeningly colorful that Asia felt like her thick black eyeliner and the chains that hung from her matching black skirt were suddenly just pedestrian. In comparison she felt like a pencil sitting next to a highlighter.

“Are you joking?” Asia asked completely seriously, to which Kameron shook her head. 

“Ms. O’Hara are you done conversing with your little buddy yet or can we continue the video in peace, please?” Ms. Davenport said, cutting the girl’s conversation short. Asia nods and turns herself back around, not once turning back to Kameron to answer her question. 

____

Once the bell rings, Asia grabs all of her stuff as quickly as she can and heads out the door, wanting to get away from Kameron before she can come back for an answer she didn’t want to have to go to homecoming with her. That sounded like a living hell. Asia could already imagine how pretentious the girl would be around her friends. She would probably order her around to get her and her friends drinks just to leave her to sit alone at the table while she went on the dancefloor. Asia didn’t want any part of that, but at the time she had a hard time saying no to people and she knew if Kameron asked again, her mouth would say yes before she even thought of an answer. So her solution was to avoid the girl at all costs. Afterall, you can’t go to a dance with someone you never agreed to be the date of.

  
  


“Hey Asia!” Kameron said, abruptly popping front of Asia, walking backwards so she could look at Asia while she spoke. Asia rolled her eyes, hiking her bookbag up her shoulder and quickening her pace in a last ditch effort to get Kameron to leave her alone. Safe to say it didn’t work because somehow the prep knew how to speed walk backwards in mary janes. “You didn’t answer my question earlier.” The girl smiled sweetly, making Asia get that sinking feeling again. 

“What question?” The dark girl asked, playing dumb to avoid having to say the inevitable yes that will force itself out her throat. Kameron giggled lightly, still maintaining her gaze on the goth girl’s face. Her details fascinated the blonde. Her favorite thing was Asia’s makeup. Besides Kameron and a couple of her friend’s, Asia was the only other girl in the school who wore makeup everyday, which wouldn’t be a big deal if it wasn’t so distracting. Kameron was in awe of how she had time to make herself look like an evil porcelain doll every morning, especially since it was always flawless, even if the look itself was intentionally messy. She had smudgy smoked out lipstick and thick eyeliner that covered over half of her eyelid, a sloppily placed broken heart under one of her eyes that somehow looked perfect when accompanied with the rest of her face to match. Asia was fascinating-looking, Kameron could stare all day. 

“The question where you do a pal a favor!” Kameron said, snapping out of her daze a bit, not really thinking much of her answer. Asia stops dead in her tracks, causing Kameron to fall into her as a result of trying to mirror her movements. Asia instinctively drops her books to catch her, barely thinking about the action till she feels both Kameron’s hair bunch up on her chest and her textbook fall on her foot, both of which makes her jump, pushing Kameron to the ground as she falls too in pain. 

“I’m not your friend, Kameron!” Asia exclaimed, grabbing her books off the floor and hobbling off with her hurt foot aching with every step. Kameron watched as she left, rubbing the shoulder she landed on as her eyes followed Asia’s movements down the hall. She knew eyes were on her, but her mind was too preoccupied to care. 

“You’re not?” Kameron asked, even though she knew no one would hear. 

____

  
  


Asia sits far in the back of the study hall, her eyes trained on her phone instead of focusing on finishing up any of her overdue assignments. She was too tired from the day to even think about focusing on such mundane tasks. She’d much rather focus on scrolling through twitter and enjoying the mind numbing humor it had to offer. 

It was pretty much the only thing she felt she could focus on after today. Her mind kept wandering to Kameron. She felt bad for pushing her earlier and even worse about leaving her there. She also kept thinking about what she said. It wasn’t like she was  _ wrong _ but she still knew it is definitely a little tasteless to push someone to the ground and then say you’re not friends. Even if you’re telling the truth, some things are better left unsaid. She wanted to apologize, but that would require seeing Kameron and most likely having to answer the question too, which set Asia off the idea. Maybe it was best just to leave it alone. After all, they weren’t friends. 

Asia looks to the front of the room when the door to the classroom opens. It wasn’t loud, it barely creaked when the door opened to reveal Kameron on the other side. She walks in sneakily as to not alert the class and walks to the front to have a word with the teacher. She was carrying a jar which Asia found strange but didn’t question it any further and returned her attention to her phone. Whatever business Kameron had here at the moment was none of Asia’s business.

Well, at least until the blonde began walking toward her. 

“Hey, Asia.” Kameron greeted her with a warm smile, holding the jar behind her back in both hands. Asia glances up at her, noticing how strange it felt to be shorter than her for once. usually it was her having to look down on the blonde, so seeing her from this angle was an intriguing perspective. She definitely did look good from every angle. 

“Hello.” Was all Asia said, not really sure why Kameron was here, and not really sure if she wanted to know either. But she wasn’t about to tell her to get lost, she was too nice for that, so she had to put up with her presence, even if that presence made her squirm in her seat from how uncomfortable it felt to have the prep’s eyes on her.

“I know you said we aren’t friends…” Kameron said with a wide smile on her face, but even Asia could see the twinge of sadness behind her eyes when she spoke, causing Asia’s guilt levels to shoot to an all time high. Kameron pulls the jar from behind her back and sets it down on the desk. It was full of strips of multicolored pastel construction paper, all neatly cut and folded inside the small container. There was also a label on it that spelled “100 Ways To Get To Know Each Other” in equally neat cursive. Asia knits her eyebrows as she stares at the jar. First of all when did she get this jar, and secondly why was she giving it to Asia? Was she really  _ that  _ set on wanting to take her to homecoming? 

“Why are you giving this to me?” Asia inquired, picking up the jar to examine it further. The glass seemed to be covered in a thin layer of pink glitter and a baby blue ribbon tying off the lid. It seems she put a lot of time into the jar; a strange amount of effort for a jar of paper, Asia thought.

“Well we aren’t friends, so with this we can become friends!” Kameron giggled and did a little twist that made her skirt dance around her waist. Once again, Asia gives her the once over. This time she focused less on the fact that she looked like a walking rainbow and more on everything else. Starting at her tanned legs that glistened under the ceiling lights up to her twiddling fingers and freshly manicured mint green nails, all the way to her bottom lip which her teeth currently chewed on. The nerves the girl showed off like the heart on her sleeve made Asia even more inclined to accept the gift, even if the thought of spending time with the annoyingly optimistic girl made Asia’s stomach twist so uncomfortably she felt she might be sick. 

“Do you like it?” Kameron asked, shifting her weight uncomfortably as she watched Asia look at the jar. She was nervous for the possible rejection, something she didn’t usually worry about. She spent her whole art class and lunch making this jar for her and she didn’t want it to go to waste with a simple “no”, but she also knew she couldn’t force Asia. It wouldn’t be okay to push on when Asia didn’t want to be her friend, but she wanted to to at least try before she gave up. 

“Uhm, yeah…” Asia trailed off, choosing to keep her eyes fixed on the jar rather than Kameron, which made the blonde feel almost disappointed. It never felt very good for someone you find attractive to prefer staring at an inanimate object over you, and Kameron was feeling the effects of being ignored. 

“I’m glad you like it!” She replied excitedly, placing a hand on Asia’s shoulder just out of the instinct of wanting to be close to her. Asia looks down to her hand, examining it until she has sufficiently studied it the way she found she had been doing with Kameron all day, memorizing the little details of it before remembering who’s hand it is, and then grabbing it, placing it back by Kameron’s side and away from her. Still the feeling of her soft, warm touch imprinted on her and the place where it once was suddenly felt too cold. 

“Uh-huh.” The goth said concisely, finally turning her eyes up to look in Kameron’s eyes. Their eye contact felt like it lit Kameron’s head on fire. Her eyes were just as pretty as the rest of her, especially when matched with her elaborate eye makeup and long lashes. They stood in silence for a moment, awkwardly looking at each other before Asia finally looked away, her whole body feeling frigid from the uneasiness of the interaction. 

“Why don’t you pick one?” Kameron suggested, pointing to the jar and plastering a new, shyer smile on her face. Asia swallowed dryly and looked back down to the jar, reading the label once more. She wasn’t really sure what to expect or what would be written in any of the papers. She wasn’t sure she wanted to open the jar in the first place, but once again, she was too nice to say no, so she reached for the lid and twisted it off, neatly placing it down on her desk so as to not make any noise and then reached into the jar. Her hand shuffled around searching for whichever piece felt right, and once she found it, she pulled it out. The paper was a pale yellow and was littered in small multicolored dots, making it look like it was covered in jimmies. Asia was once again in awe of the effort put into the details of the jar as she opened the paper to read what was written on it. Safe to say, that feeling was ripped away once she read what it said. 

“Which one did you choose?” The blonde asked, leaning over a bit to see which one Asia pulled out, the result made her smile. 

_ ‘Go to homecoming together’  _

——

Asia felt nervous as she looked in the mirror. She never usually wore a dress like this, but it was a school dance and she didn’t think any of her nicer dresses (most of which were victorian replicas) were appropriate for a high school dance, so she had to go out and buy herself a dress from the mall, and even if it was black, it still felt misplaced on her body. Almost like it didn’t belong on her in the first place. The hem sat right below the middle of her thighs, giving plenty of room to show off her fishnet stockings and her nicest demonias. If there was one thing she wasn’t doing tonight, it was wearing heels. At least the platforms won’t make her feet feel like they were rotting. She puts her long matching black trench coat on and says goodbye to her foster siblings before rushing out the door. 

Kameron said that she would be there by 6:30 to pick her up, but ended up pulling up more around 6:40, which peeved Asia, the girl who already didn’t want to go. The car was rowdy, and she could tell just by standing on the sidewalk. Asia hikes her skirt down a bit once she hears men’s voices emerge from the back of the car. Kameron never told her she would be carpooling the whole football team with them, which only added to Asia’s frustration with doing this. She wished she had just continued to ignore Kameron earlier that week so she didn’t have to be here right now, getting into this girl’s car with a bunch of guys she didn’t know. 

But she didn’t look back, she just sucked it up, pulled a fake smile, and climbed into the passenger's seat. 

“Hey stranger, aren’t you glad I saved the front for ya?” Kameron asked, not wanting to greet Asia with silence. Asia nodded and leaned her head against the window.  _ ‘God, why is she so annoyingly friendly all the time?’  _ Asia thought as the perky blonde drove off. Maybe it was more just a personality difference, but Asia and her friends weren’t really huge talkers, opposed to Kameron and her posse, who couldn’t seem to shut up if they tried. Most of the time spent with her friends were spent doing things together rather than talking together if that makes sense. They’d play video games and take photo shoots together, usually only speaking when necessary. It was those comfortable silences Asia liked, and Kameron didn’t seem to agree with that kind of lifestyle. 

The boys in the back, one of which Asia recognized as Kameron’s ex boyfriend, were chatting away with their dates, who were crammed on each other’s laps for room purposes. She felt bad for them, seeing as she got the whole front seat to herself, but she also felt a little special having known Kameron saved that seat for her. She could tell that the blonde was very serious about wanting to be her friend, but she couldn’t piece together why. Her and Kameron were complete opposites and Asia couldn’t see how she fit anywhere in Kameron’s world. It was a confusing puzzle that even if Asia tried her best, she could never seem to solve. Kameron was happy despite everyone around her being miserable. She smiled when people frowned and was friendly with even the meanest people. Whatever you expected her to be, she was the opposite.

Kameron Michaels was an enigma, an annoying and happy one at that. 

In the corner of her eye, she sees Kameron, smiling away, tapping her acrylics on the steering wheel to the beat of whatever song was playing on the radio. She looked so content, and it made Asia smile. She didn’t know why because that’s exactly what you’d expect to see when you look at her. You would expect the unbridled happiness Kameron always wore, it wasn’t something special, so why did it warm Asia’s heart all the sudden. Maybe it was just because her smile was contagious, or maybe Asia was just growing to enjoy the sight. 

“Hey.” Kameron said almost in a whisper. She could feel Asia’s eyes on her as she stared out on the road, and she didn’t know what else to say. The couples in the back weren’t listening, but she could tell Asia was. Even if she couldn’t see Asia, she felt that she had her attention on her and Kameron didn’t know what to do with herself. She usually wasn’t so awkward, but now she sort of knew what Asia meant. They didn’t know each other that well and now Asia is sitting beside her in her car and Kameron doesn’t know what to do because, well, they aren’t friends. 

So you can probably guess that she was shocked when Asia gave a verbal response back.

“Hello.” Asia said, adjusting herself in her seat to face Kameron a bit more. She thought maybe she could play her game. She could try and talk more and learn what the appeal of a conversation with her was. I mean everyone at school seemed to love her. She was friends with everyone and the only person that ever  _ really  _ had a bad thing to say about Kameron was her. Why did people like Kameron so much? Are people simply just as annoying as her, or was Asia just missing something about her? 

“You’re staring at me.” Kameron said, once again at a loss of anything else she could say. 

“You’re something to look at.” Asia shrugged, running a hand through her sleek black hair, pushing it behind her shoulder once her fingers went through the whole of it. Kameron felt her cheeks heat up at the comment. She knew Asia most likely meant nothing by it, but something about Asia being unashamed about staring stirred something inside the blonde, making her stomach feel full with butterflies. She tried to get rid of the idea that Asia, even for a moment felt it too, but it was hard to deny Asia didn’t like the view when she hasn’t looked away yet. 

Asia’s eyes fixed on Kameron’s body for the first time tonight, and she couldn’t say she was surprised with what she saw. Kameron was wearing what Kameron always wears, just this time it was more of a pastel watercolor look instead of a collection of highlighters, which Asia’s eyes thanked her for. She was actually pleasantly surprised that she even liked the dress. Maybe not on her, but Kameron suits it well. The dress top fit firmly around her form figure and the matching ankle length tulle skirt that puffed out in just the right place so she looked more like a bride than an extra from  _ Toddlers & Tiaras.  _ Her eggshell pumps and diamond earrings complimented the centerpiece of a dress more than anyone would expect it to. It for some reason made perfect sense that the blonde would wear this, it was like it was made for her.

“Must be a nice view, huh?” Kameron commented as she pulled into the school parking lot. The people in the back were already anxiously rowdy, ready to bust out of the car to the freedom of fresh air, so Asia held her response on her tongue until she knew Kameron could hear. As soon as the girl put the car into the park, the couples in the back immediately piled out, just as Asia anticipated, leaving only her and the perky prep alone. Kameron finally looks over, locking eyes with the darker girl. Staring for a moment, she took in Asia’s details the way she loved to at school. She noted how her skin glowed blue under the newly risen moonlight and how her eyes laid on her more softly than she would consider normal for the goth. 

Asia didn’t seem as cold as she usually did in this moment, she was quite the opposite. She looked warm, endearing, and welcoming to Kameron’s presence and Kameron suddenly felt uneasy. It wasn’t something she was used to, and it made her mind race with  _ whys.  _ She knew Asia was here to make friends but she couldn’t see how it was so easy for Asia to look at her like that. Maybe it was some sort of delusion and she was only imagining the admiration in her eyes. She decides that’s the only logical answer and begins to reach for the door handle. 

“You look beautiful tonight, Kameron.” Asia stated with a small shrug before opening her car door and exiting to join the group who was waiting by the car. Kameron stops and her eyes immediately search for Asia. Maybe to thank her, or maybe just to fall a little harder for her; she wasn’t sure yet. Sadly, all she was greeted by was the passenger’s door shutting. 

——

The dance was going pretty much how Asia expected minus the being ordered around part. So far she’s spent most of her time mindlessly listening to the boys talk about whatever was going on in their clique while the girls were on the dance floor laughing and dancing the night away. Asia felt kinda duped sitting here alone in a dress she didn’t want to buy in the first place, watching the girl who wanted to bring her here enjoy herself far away from her. She knew this was what she should have expected, but on the drive here she maybe got her hopes up a bit too much. Something about sitting next to her and Kameron acting like she was the only person there got Asia’s expectations raised into thinking that maybe she wasn’t the girl Asia  _ knew  _ she was, but now she’s on her 3rd piece of greasy dance pizza and feeling as stupid as ever. 

Looking back over into the crowd, Asia’s eyes locked with the girl, and she felt an unbridled fire light inside her chest; constricting until she felt like she couldn’t breathe. She realized looking at her she didn’t want to be here, and since Kameron obviously wasn’t going to stop her, she threw down her plate and left. She ditched the gym as quick as she could, greeting the open air with a grateful sigh. The autumn night was cold enough that she even trembled a bit despite her long coat. The outside looked bare with only herself and the wind to keep her company. 

She couldn’t figure out why she even agreed to be here. She shouldn’t have even let Kameron talk to her, but her will was too weak and now she walked the length of the school’s driveway wondering why she couldn’t say no. She felt so embarrassed that she even for a second let the stupid prep get into her head like that. She had come expecting some sort of relationship improvement with her, but it didn’t take her long to realize she was in fact just used as a pawn to get her into the dance so she could have fun with her real friends. She felt so stupid. Of course Kameron Michaels would never _actually_ want to be friends with a girl like her, she just wanted to use her. 

Asia walks out onto the field in the back of the school, stuffing her chilly hands into her pockets as she looks around. Everything felt too quiet out here. She was too far away from the school to hear the music any more and even farther away from the streets to hear cars pass by. It was just the noise of leaves crunching under her feet. The noise almost mocked her; reminding her of how she wasn’t enjoying herself at the dance, she was out here alone instead. It taunts her, making her feel worse and worse the more leaves her shoes mindlessly squashed, the thoughts only silencing themselves once she heard the leaves rustling behind her.

Asia whips her head around in search of the cause, being met with the eyes of the girl she came out here to escape. The girl’s stomach churns at the sight. Kameron shined pale under the soft moonlight, making her iridescent dress reflect off the small puddles of water in the old mud. Looking down it seems she left her high heels behind in favor of getting a pair of white socks dirty instead. Her hair was barely kept up in her previously sturdy bun. She looked recklessly beautiful, and Asia couldn’t stand the sight. She wished she could hate all of her. She wished she could hate her beauty the way she hated how her presence made her heart feel like it was crushing under the weight of her chest; like the way her voice made her feel dizzy. She wanted to hate everything about Kameron so bad it made her tear up just looking at how stupidly beautiful she was. 

“Why did you leave?” Kameron asked, not minding the mud that was currently sleeping through her socks. She wanted to be careful talking to Asia, especially since they didn’t know each other all that well. She assumed that would be a safe question to ask, but everyone makes mistakes.

“Because  _ you  _ only brought me here so you could get into the stupid dance!” Asia taunted angrily, digging her heels into the leaves and dirt. Kameron flinches as her tone, stiffening at the harshness. But she was supposed to be used to this Asia, so why was she so surprised now? This was the girl she was familiar with, so why did the accusation take her aback even the slightest bit? She didn’t know, but she did know it stung that Asia would think she’d use her like that. 

“I-I didn’t do that…” The blonde said, confused. Asia scoffs and goes to push by her, not thinking she could stand to be here any longer, until she was held back by a surprisingly strong arm that tossed her right back into the place. Asia stumbled backwards, watching as the prep folds her muscular arms over her chest and pouts in a way that Asia would regretfully describe as adorable. 

“Where are you going, missy?” Kameron said, her southern twang peeking forward more than usual. Asia knots her brows at her, mirroring her arms over her chest. 

“Home.” The goth states. “Where people actually want me to be right now.” She continued, staring as the blonde’s expression grew sadder. 

“Are you saying I don’t want you here?” She asked, holding a hand over her chest and a quirked eyebrow on her forehead. Asia nods as if it was obvious and moves to leave again, Kameron’s eyes watching as she goes. 

“You’re breaking jar rules, O’hara!” She shouted sourly at the girl, stomping her foot into the grass. 

“You didn’t give me rules.” Asia said as she rolled her eyes, turning around briefly turning around to see a perturbed Kameron staring back. 

“The implied rules of a jar labeled “100 different ways to get to know each other” are that we need to at least learn  _ one  _ thing about each other before the night ends and all I know about you is what I knew before tonight.” Kameron said, humming matter of factly after finishing her small explanation of the rule she just made up on the spot to get Asia to stay. This was the one chance she had at anything with Asia and she could see she'd already kinda blown it, she didn’t want to blow it even more by letting Asia go thinking she brought her here as an accessory. 

“Fine.” Asia huffed, turning her whole body around to face the messily put together girl. They stood in a thick, uncomfortable silence for a few moments, waiting to see which one would break first and say something, and Asia happened to be that person. 

“Okay I’ll start. Kameron Michaels, something I would like to learn about you is why did you make that jar in the first place?” The darker woman asked. It wasn’t condescending or meant to mock her, it was a genuine question from a girl who couldn’t see why out of all people Kameron would want to be her friend so bad. 

“Because I think you’re really cool.” Kameron admitted with a soft smile and an embarrassed blush. Asia didn’t know whether to believe the answer or not. She honestly didn’t know where she stood with trusting this girl. For all she knew, this could be some elaborate prank that the blonde would laugh at with her friends for years to come and all Asia would be to her was a quirky little high school memory. On the other hand, she really wanted to believe her. She didn’t want to believe a girl who dressed and acted like the human embodiment of a care bear would be capable of such an emotional crime. Asia didn’t want to think anyone would be capable of being so cruel. 

“I didn’t know how to talk to you, but you just seemed really cool and interesting and you’re so different to anyone I’ve ever met and that meant I got all weird and awkward around you and then I asked to the dance to maybe use that as an excuse but then you didn’t answer the question clearly so I–“

“Hey Kameron.” Asia interrupted, making Kameron freeze mid rant, locking their eyes together.

“Yeah?” Kameron answered, not faltering her eye contact. 

“Shut up.” Asia said flatly, making Kameron snap her mouth shut and pout. Asia smiles widely at the reaction. She couldn’t help it. Kameron was cute, even cuter than Asia previously considered. The way she seemed so genuinely passionate about talking about Asia made the goth’s heart fill with a foreign feeling she never thought she’d feel while looking at Kameron Michaels. It was warm and fluttery, almost like her heart was trying to escape her and fly over to the girl across from her. It was adoration. 

“I guess I did sorta come here in the hope to become friends too, so I can’t really judge you too harshly.” Asia said, a small smirk tugging on the edge of her mouth. She watched as Kameron’s face lit up and a smile emerged on her lips. It was like her world had suddenly been brought to life in front of her eyes, and Asia didn’t know what to do with these new butterflies she felt fill her stomach seeing it. She wanted to suppress it; hide away whatever fuzzy feelings were suddenly emerging, but she didn’t know what to do. Her mind didn’t have much room to think about it when it could focus on how adorably her eyes squinted when she smiled and how she twisted happily when she heard Asia’s response. It didn’t matter how much she wanted to hate Kameron just a second ago because all she wanted to do right now was admire her until her mouth ran out of words to say. 

“Well then let's make friends, Asia.” Kameron nodded happily, clasping her hands together before walking over to the taller girl. She stood beside her, holding an arm out for Asia to link hers through, which the girl did without a thought. Kameron begins walking over to the bleachers that were over by the football field, leading the both of them up to the very top. Asia removes her arm from the prep’s and looks down at the empty field. It was dark out here with nothing to light up her vision besides the moon and the sparkles on Kameron’s dress. They lit up everything she needed to see: herself, Kameron, and where she was walking. It wasn’t much of a sight, but it was comfortable. 

“Is this where we are going to do this? What are we doing anyway?” Asia asked, sitting herself on one of the benches. Kameron nodded and sat beside her, looking out at the night sky. She thought for a moment. She was worried about messing this up now more than ever. She managed to keep her here, but now she felt like every move she did could go south and didn’t want to throw out some stupid answer. 

“I think you can make friends anywhere, but I would prefer not to do it while standing in mud.” She answered, making Asia crack up beside her. Kameron looked over to her and reeled her into a side hug to calm her down, all while wearing a smile on her face. She couldn’t help it, she’d honestly never seen Asia laugh before and now it was the only sound she ever wanted to hear. It was loud and hearty and it made the blonde’s stomach feel like it could join the olympics with how many somersaults it was doing right now. Asia relaxed her laughing in a few moments, peeling herself back and looking into Kameron’s eyes as she caught her breath. 

“Well that leaves my second question still unanswered.” Asia whispered, nudging Kameron’s shoulder lightly with her own. Kameron scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully, once again thinking of the right thing to say. 

“Uhm,,,,”She started mindlessly. God, it was harder to think when Asia looked at her like that; like she was the only person in the world. “Well, I guess I should start asking some questions, then. What’s your favorite color.” Kameron finally scrapped an idea from the back of her brain which made Asia scoff. 

“That’s boring.” Asia said, leaning back to rest herself on her hands. “What is this? a date? I’m trying to get to know who you are, not play 20 questions.” She finished making Kameron giggle a bit, thought saying it wasn’t a date stung a little more than it probably should have. It wasn’t a date, neither of them ever agreed to call it such. It was just a dare really. Kameron dared Asia out here and Asia took it, that’s all this was. It wasn’t a date just because Kameron wanted it to be. 

“Well then what do you want to know, smartass?” The blonde commented, her tone coming of a little harsher than she intended. Asia raises her eyebrows in surprise. She didn’t know the girl was capable of anything more than her typical PG persona, it was interesting to witness a little bit of gruffness from her. 

“Well I wanna know…” Asia thought for a moment. She didn’t really have a single thing she wanted to know about Kameron. There were plenty of things she could ask that would satisfy her new craving for knowledge of her, but she wasn’t exactly sure where to start on that list. After thinking for a moment, she decides to ask the question that's been weighing on her since she’s got out here. “Why did you bring me to the dance? There are so many guys at the school that like you that would have liked this type of thing a lot better.” She watches as Kameron takes a deep breath, reaching for her bun to take it out of its confines, raking her fingers through once her locks fall over her shoulders. She stayed silent for a moment, not looking at Asia but out at the empty field as if lost in her own mind. She wished she could read her mind just to know if she crossed some unmarked line. 

“What’s on your mind?” She blurted out, not really knowing she was speaking out loud until Kameron turned her gaze over to her. Her face laid monotonous, her eyes looking upon her lazily. 

“I think I’m starting to realize tonight that I don’t know how to talk to pretty girls.” Kameron shrugged, seeming so nonchalant about her answer to the girl across from her, even if her heart was racing out of her chest the more it set in what she just said. Asia tilted her head to the side and quirked an eyebrow at the comment. Pretty? Kameron thought she was pretty? Had Kameron seen herself? Was she blissfully unaware that she was the pretty girl she was referring to?

“You must not talk to yourself much then, huh?” Asia jokes, making Kameron roll her eyes. The blonde looks down into her lap in an attempt to hide the blush that dares to creep back onto her pale cheeks, but even more to focus on getting rid of the knot that was developing in the back of her throat. Asia observes the action, feeling her chest heat in admiration once more. The feeling still felt so strange to her, she still wasn’t exactly sure what to think about it, but it wasn’t terrible. Not as terrible as the aching it felt when she left her alone to dance or when she would interrupt comfy silences with loud conversation. She wasn’t really sure where it was coming from because she didn’t like Kameron, at least not yet. This was their first  _ real  _ conversation where Kameron wasn’t just speaking at her waiting for her to respond, nor was it them exchanging a few awkward words on the car ride here. Asia didn’t even have room to like Kameron yet, so the feeling of warmth was confusing her out of her mind. 

“Do you not think you’re beautiful?” Asia asked when Kameron never responded, resting a hand on the girl’s shoulder so she would look at her. 

“No, you’re just a lot prettier. You’re like the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.” Kameron said, raising her head revealing her eyes which welled with tears. Asia stares into them, trying to decipher a reason she might be crying right now, but didn’t come up with anything. She’d never seen anything but happiness on this girl before, and she couldn’t say she enjoyed the sight of tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?” Asia asked, disregarding the compliment entirely and focusing her attention on her face. Kameron looked back out to the field, then to the moon looking for some sort of guidance to get her out of this one. She didn’t want to cry, especially not now. She sniffles, not knowing if she’d be able to look Asia in the eye after this. 

“Why do you think I brought you out here, Asia?” Kameron asked, her voice trembling as she spoke. She still didn’t even give the girl a side glance. She knew the mere sight of her would make her lose whatever composure she had left. She wasn’t really sure why Asia wasn’t getting it yet or why it hurt her so much. Maybe if Asia wasn’t so oblivious this  _ would  _ be a date and Kameron would finally be able to say everything she wanted to say to Asia since the day they met. It was so frustrating to realize more and more over the course of the night that Asia had no clue why Kameron was pestering her at any chance she could get and why she asked her to the dance out of anyone else and why she broke up with her boyfriend. Kameron thought she was dropping as many hints as she could, but Asia still wasn’t getting it. The only option she had now was to say it out loud. 

“Well you said you thought I was cool earlier…” Asia shrugged, not really seeing where this was going. Kameron groaned, tossing her head into her hands and sighing loudly. That’s exactly what she was expecting her to say. 

“Asia!” The blonde exclaimed, finally turning her eyes to fix on Asia’s. “I did all of this because I like you, not because I want to add you to my friends list!” She complained, rolling her eyes just thinking of the girl’s obliviousness throughout the night. Asia stares blankly at Kameron, not really knowing how to react. She wasn’t expecting that at all, even less from Kameron, but now it kind of felt like everything was starting to piece together. The asking her out over her brother, the jar, the awkwardness. It was all because Kameron had a crush on her. It finally all made sense to her and Asia felt incredibly stupid for the second time that night. 

“I’m just gonna go…”Kameron said before standing up and beginning to walk away. She already felt like a fool and she didn’t want to embarrass herself more by staying for her own rejection. She was just going to go back inside to her friends and pretend this part of her night never happened. That seemed like the perfect plan.

“Kameron, wait!” Asia said, grabbing the blonde’s hand to hold her back. She could feel the fireworks exploding in her stomach when she touched her; a feeling she decided to let fill her as she tugged the girl back down into her seat. Kameron plopped down with a yelp, slipping on the metal due to the residue of soil on the bottom of her socks. Luckily, the landing was smooth thanks to the help of Asia’s hand around her waist. The blonde looks over to Asia to be met with her eyes set intently on hers. Asia found that looking into her eyes felt like drowning. It made her choke up and feel like her head was barely floating in mid air. Something she typically felt while looking at Kameron, but this time it felt like she finally understood it. It wasn’t hatred, nor was it annoyance. It was pash. Her stomach churned and her heart felt heavy because she didn’t know how else to feel when looking at something so beautiful. It hurt because she was infatuated with her. 

“I- uhm…” Asia said, darting her eyes down to Kameron’s lips before looking back up her eyes. She didn’t really know what to say to make her stay. She felt that if she were to take her hands off her right now she would up and leave, but she didn’t have a magical phrase that would make her stay because she wasn’t good with her words. She’s never had to do this sort of thing before, she had no reference of what the right thing to say was, but she did have a thing she could do, and she hoped it worked as well in practice as it did in her mind. 

She leaned closer to the blonde, pausing once their faces stood merely a few centimeters apart. She looks back down at her lips once more, taking in the sight before softly placing hers on top. It didn’t take long for Kameron to pick up on what was going on, and she kissed back quite eagerly. Their lips meshed together gently, never escalating past that. It was soft and tender, just like Kameron always imagined it would be. It was everything she could have hoped for. It was passionate yet so delicate as if both of them were scared of hurting the other and neither escalated it until the kiss was broken. 

“I think I like you too” Asia choked up right after pulling her lips away from Kameron’s, resting her forehead on the blonde’s. She wanted to maintain as much contact as she could even while breathless. She was coming to find she liked the feeling too much to let go just yet. 

“I can tell” Kameron nods, giggling as her hands find their way to Asia’s cheeks, cupping them gently as if she were a fragile doll that would crack under the slightest bit of pressure. It felt like all of this happened so quickly that she had no idea what to think. Her brain couldn’t form any coherent thought outside of admiring the earthy hues of the goth’s eyes. 

“Hey, Kam!” The two girls whip their heads around to see Kameron’s friends approaching the stands, liquor bottles and tux jackets in hand. Kameron sighed sadly, knowing the private part of her night was over and that she had to go back to being the chipper, fun-loving self and not being able to let her guard down even for a second the way she was able to do with Asia within a few minutes of their conversation. 

Her smile drops off her face and Asia notices. She reaches down and locks their hands together to offer some sort of support without having to say anything. Kameron squeezes her hand quickly before letting go and standing up from her seat on the bench. She looks back down to Asia, flashing a smile before going to walk off. Once again, Asia grabs her hand to stop her, this time not pulling her down. She had no intention of making her stay, she just had a farewell she wanted to get out before she left. 

“I’m looking forward to the other 99 ways to get to know you by the way.” Asia said, smiling sweetly at Kameron, making the girl’s smile reappear on her face. Kameron nods excitedly before leaning down to steal one more kiss from Asia. Their lips crashed together, both of them holding on for dear life even if it was over within a few moments, and Kameron was gone down the stairs in the next. Still, Asia felt content letting her go. There was no pang in her chest or churning in her stomach, she just felt happy. Even in watching her go she was happy, because in a way she left a piece of her with Kameron; that piece being one of the safety pins she’d decorated her hair with earlier tonight. She’d seen her walk off with it in between her fingers and smiled to herself wondering how she got her hands on it. Maybe on date two she would ask her how her sneaky fingers worked so quickly. 


End file.
